


Dreams That Become Reality

by Misha_lushie



Series: CarWash drabbles [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misha_lushie/pseuds/Misha_lushie
Summary: Wash has a special dream that wakes Carolina up. Carolina decides to make that dream reality.





	Dreams That Become Reality

A moan woke her up, rolling over she looked at the source of the moan. Wash was laying beside her on his back, his breath was labored and and his brows furrowed. Worried that he was having a nightmare Carolina went to wake him.

“Carolina” he moaned causing her to freeze in her tracks, she felt her stomach flip at the noise. Looking at him closer she noticed he had kicked off all the sheets, his hands were raised in an odd way like he was holding something, and most noticeably he had a large tent in his pants. 

Realization hit her he was having a sex dream, about her. Watching him she watched as his hands kneaded at nothing and his hips bucked up. Focusing on his body she started touching herself imagining that it was him doing it. 

Annoyed when she couldn't imagine it exactly she decided to try and wake him up for real sex. Crawling over him she leaned down kissing him on the lips, to her surprise he immediately responded by kissing back. 

Wanting him awake Carolina pulled away amused at his attempts to follow her, gently she started poking him repeatedly on the cheek. Gasping his eyes flew open and landed on Carolina, she could see brief panic in his eyes but once he recognized her he calmed down. 

“What are you doing?” he asked looking at her in confusion and arousal as his erection was still very much there but had calmed down from him waking up. “You were having a dream about you and I having sex and you were kinda being loud” she teased leaning down to whisper in his ear.

“I-I was?” he stammered his face flushing red, still visible despite the dark. “Yes” Carolina hummed nibbling on his earlobe satisfied at the tiny squeak he made. “I figured real sex would be better than dream sex” she continued nuzzling him. 

“I-uh yeah. Uh if you want to” he rambled trying to formulate a normal sentence frozen underneath her. Dropping her hips to press against his Carolina teased “hmm you seem to be uncertain” 

“Ah no I want this I do” he confirmed his hips bucking into the pressure instinctually. Moving so she was sitting on his chest instead of his dick Carolina started stripping removing her shirt revealing her breasts. Grabbing his shirt she lifted her hips to pull his shirt off with a bit of his help. 

Pulling off her shorts and underwear she watched as Wash did the same revealing his hard dick. Climbing back up on him Carolina hovered above him relishing in the little needy whine he made. 

Slowly she lowered down guiding his dick to her entrance, sliding down on his dick Carolina moaned at the sensations as Wash grabbed her hips to steady himself. Finally bottoming out Carolina reached down to her stomach placing her hand where his cock was. 

Grasping his hand she guided him to the spot her had was “Can you feel it? How much you fill me? How your cock is so large it stretches my belly out?” moaning she wiggled her hips so Wash could feel himself better through the skin on her abdomen. 

Wash was larger than average in both length and girth so it took Carolina a little longer to get used to him. Lifting her hips up a little bit she watched as Wash moaned in pleasure, his fingers squeezing and poking around his dick through her abdomen. 

She started to do larger thrusts finally pulling almost all the way out quickly and slamming herself back down on his cock. Wash gasped his eyes going wide and his hand snapping to her hips to knead and play with her ass. 

“Is that really how much I fill you?” he moaned as he continued squeezing her ass. “Yes you fill me all the way up, you fill me so much that when you cum it can’t stay in and it all floods out when you pull out rushing like a river. You pump so much cum in me that my pussy has to stretch even further to accommodate it.” Carolina moaned trying to get more reactions out of him. 

Wash replied by moaning louder and thrusting up to meet her thrusts pulling her hard on his cock. Gasping at the move Carolina tried to find what other reactions he would do. 

“Mmm you like being rough with me don’t you. You want everyone to know that this is your pussy don’t you. I bet you’d love to fuck me anywhere especially at bars when other guys start to get flirty. You get all protective and bothered, I wish you’d be more sexual when showing them who’s girl is yours.” Carolina prompted nudging at what she knew really got him going. She moaned satisfied as he picked up speed adding more force by slamming her down on his cock. 

“If you want me to I could, I’d pull you against my hips and grab your boobs, pull you in a sweet kiss then ask if anything is wrong and watch as the other guy backs down.” Wash responded looking at her with a fire in his eyes she only saw when he was riled up about something. Her orgasm threatening to explode but she held it in. 

“I know you are into bondage, the one night when you pinned me down and held me there fucking the life out of me.” she leaned down to whisper in his ear. “You could be the dom and I could be the sub completely at your mercy” 

Moaning Wash just thrust harder, biting down on her shoulder. Carolina did the same as she was close to orgasm her body aching for the release. Finally as her body felt like it could take it no longer it released driving Wash to orgasm. She could feel the stretch as he came his cum pumping deep into her filling her.

Their bodies came to a stop as the two caught their breaths, Wash loosened his grip on Carolina’s ass. Sitting up she looked down at him “Watch your cum pour out of my pussy like a waterfall when I pull off your cock.” lifting up Wash’s eyes went straight to her pussy watching as she slowly pulled off him, his dick left with an obscene squelching noise. His cum dripped out then started to pour out at a steady stream pooling on his chest. 

Climbing off Carolina leaned down licking up his cum off his chest. “Tastes like us” she remarked before laying down next to him. “Did you really mean it?” Wash asked looking at her with hopeful eyes. 

“Mean what?” she asked not knowing what he was referring to. “That we could try bondage” he said hopefully with a little excitement in his voice. “Yeah we can try it sometime just give me a bit more of a warning than like tonight” she smiled kissing him on the lips before falling asleep.  

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to write something besides plotless fucking.


End file.
